


Lesser Moments in Parenthood:  Oliver Queen's Reaction Time

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Green Arrow (comic)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, Connor, and Ollie in the three minutes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Moments in Parenthood:  Oliver Queen's Reaction Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rewhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rewhite).



> Set in an indeterminate time in recent Green Arrow history. For rewhite because she found time to give me a very useful beta with enthusiasm. Hope you enjoy this!

"No," Ollie says and stands up from the couch. "This is just...no."

Roy leans back on the couch and puts an arm along the back of the couch, just an inch away from Connor's neck. "It is what it is."

Ollie looks at Connor. "You gonna say anything, kid?"

"I've said what I need to," Connor says. He sits completely still, breathing evenly, and it's as much as giveaway as Roy not-quite looking at Ollie.

"The two of you...you can't...what about Lian?"

"Lian's fine," Roy says with the hard tone he always gets when someone questions his parenting. "She thinks it's neat."

"And how often has she thought that?" Ollie doesn't back away when Roy jumps to his feet and gets straight in his face.

"When I'm fucking someone to fuck someone, Lian doesn't get an introduction. You want to accuse me of being a bad parent, pick a different topic."

Connor clears his throat before Ollie can do more than raise a finger to start ticking off points. "No," is all he says. Ollie looks at him, and Connor shakes his head. "No."

Ollie breathes out through his nose and takes a step back. "Okay." He looks at Roy. "If you dare-"

"We're not doing this," Roy says and walks out of the room. 

"Not your greatest moment," Connor says with a half-smile.

"I've got a laundry list of them," Ollie tells him. He sits on the couch next to Connor. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"He's a pain in the ass."

Connor chuckles. "Yeah, well, he learned it somewhere."

"I suppose." Ollie rubs between Connor's shoulder blades and leans in. "If you dare do anything to him that ends in any kind of pain for him, I will find you, shove arrows in both of your shoulders, and leave you in a cold, dank gutter."

"Oh." Connor blinks. "Okay." He slides down the couch away from Ollie's hand. "And that's what you were going to tell him, wasn't it?"

"It's a standard threat," Ollie says with a grin that's mostly teeth. "Free to any and all who want to date anyone I care about."

"Thanks," Roy says from the kitchen doorway. His hands are in his pockets, and there's a smile on his face. "I appreciate that."

Ollie stands and walks over to Roy. He holds out his hand. "I can be an asshole."

"Yeah, well," Roy shakes Ollie's hand. "Takes one to know one."

"And to teach one," Ollie responds. He pulls Roy into a hug. "Congratulations, buddy; I hope you're happy."

"I am."

Ollie lets go of Roy and pulls Connor up from the couch to hug him as well. "And I hope you're happy, too."

Connor hugs him tight. "I am." 

 


End file.
